This invention relates generally to semiconductor memory systems, particularly to non-volatile memory systems, and has application to data storage systems based on flash electrically-erasable and programmable read-only memories (EEPROMS).
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, which employ an array of flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) cells formed on one or more integrated circuit chips. A memory controller, usually but not necessarily on a separate integrated circuit chip, interfaces with a host to which the card is removably connected and controls operation of the memory array within the card. Such a controller typically includes a microprocessor, some program memory such as non-volatile read-only-memory (ROM), a volatile random-access-memory (RAM) and one or more special circuits such as one that calculates an error-correction-code (ECC) from data as they pass through the controller during the programming and reading of data. Some of the commercially available cards are CompactFlash™ (CF) cards, MultiMedia cards (MMC), Secure Digital (SD) cards, Smart Media cards, personnel tags (P-Tag) and Memory Stick cards. Hosts include personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), various data communication devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable audio players, automobile sound systems, and similar types of equipment. Besides the memory card implementation, this type of memory can alternatively be embedded into various types of host systems.
Two general memory cell array architectures have found commercial application, NOR and NAND. In a typical NOR array, memory cells are connected between adjacent bit line source and drain diffusions that extend in a column direction with control gates connected to word lines extending along rows of cells. A memory cell includes at least one storage element positioned over at least a portion of the cell channel region between the source and drain. A programmed level of charge on the storage elements thus controls an operating characteristic of the cells, which can then be read by applying appropriate voltages to the addressed memory cells. Examples of such cells, their uses in memory systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,313,421, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, 5,661,053 and 6,222,762, which patents, along with all patents and patent applications cited in this application, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The NAND array utilizes series strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell. Examples of NAND architecture arrays and their operation as part of a memory system are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397, 6,046,935, and 6,522,580.
The charge storage elements of current flash EEPROM arrays, as discussed in the foregoing referenced patents, are most commonly electrically conductive floating gates, typically formed from conductively doped polysilicon material. An alternate type of memory cell useful in flash EEPROM systems utilizes a non-conductive dielectric material in place of the conductive floating gate to store charge in a non-volatile manner. A triple layer dielectric formed of silicon oxide, silicon nitride and silicon oxide (ONO) is sandwiched between a conductive control gate and a surface of a semi-conductive substrate above the memory cell channel. The cell is programmed by injecting electrons from the cell channel into the nitride, where they are trapped and stored in a limited region, and erased by injecting hot holes into the nitride. Several specific cell structures and arrays employing dielectric storage elements and are described in United States patent application publication no. 2003/0109093 of Harari et al.
As in most all integrated circuit applications, the pressure to shrink the silicon substrate area required to implement some integrated circuit function also exists with flash EEPROM memory cell arrays. It is continually desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types of packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. One way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell and/or per storage unit or element. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a storage element charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, eight states stores three bits of data per storage element, and so on. Multiple state flash EEPROM structures using floating gates and their operation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338, and for structures using dielectric floating gates in aforementioned United States patent application publication no. 2003/0109093. Selected portions of a multi-state memory cell array may also be operated in two states (binary) for various reasons, in a manner described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,167 and 6,456,528.
Memory cells of a typical flash EEPROM array are divided into discrete blocks of cells that are erased together. That is, the block is the erase unit, a minimum number of cells that are simultaneously erasable. Each block typically stores one or more pages of data, the page being the minimum unit of programming and reading, although more than one page may be programmed or read in parallel in different sub-arrays or planes. Each page typically stores one or more sectors of data, the size of the sector being defined by the host system. An example sector includes 512 bytes of user data, following a standard established with magnetic disk drives, plus some number of bytes of overhead information about the user data and/or the block in which they are stored. Such memories are typically configured with 16, 32 or more pages within each block, and each page stores one or just a few host sectors of data.
In order to increase the degree of parallelism, and thus improve performance, during programming user data into the memory array and reading user data from it, the array is typically divided into sub-arrays, commonly referred to as planes, which contain their own data registers and other circuits to allow parallel operation such that sectors of data may be programmed to or read from each of several or all the planes simultaneously. An array on a single integrated circuit may be physically divided into planes, or each plane may be formed from a separate one or more integrated circuit chips. Examples of such a memory implementation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,968 and 5,890,192.
To further efficiently manage the memory, blocks may be linked together to form virtual blocks or metablocks. That is, each metablock is defined to include one block from each plane. Use of the metablock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,424, which patent, along with all other patents and patent applications referred to in this application, is hereby incorporated by reference. The metablock is identified by a host logical block address as a destination for programming and reading data. Similarly, all blocks of a metablock are erased together. The controller in a memory system operated with such large blocks and/or metablocks performs a number of functions including the translation between logical block addresses (LBAs) received from a host, and physical block numbers (PBNs) within the memory cell array. Individual pages within the blocks are typically identified by offsets within the block address. Address translation often involves use of intermediate terms of a logical block number (LBN) and logical page.
Data stored in a metablock are often updated, the likelihood of updates as the data capacity of the metablock increases. Updated sectors of one metablock are normally written to another metablock. The unchanged sectors are usually also copied from the original to the new metablock, as part of the same programming operation, to consolidate the data. Alternatively, the unchanged data may remain in the original metablock until later consolidation with the updated data into a single metablock again.
It is common to operate large block or metablock systems with some extra blocks maintained in an erased block pool. When one or more pages of data less than the capacity of a block are being updated, it is typical to write the updated pages to an erased block from the pool and then copy data of the unchanged pages from the original block to erase pool block. Variations of this technique are described in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,424. Over time, as a result of host data files being re-written and updated, many blocks can end up with a relatively few number of its pages containing valid data and remaining pages containing data that is no longer current. In order to be able to efficiently use the data storage capacity of the array, logically related data pages of valid data are from time-to-time gathered together from fragments among multiple blocks and consolidated together into a fewer number of blocks. This process is commonly termed “garbage collection.”
In some memory systems, the physical memory cells are also grouped into two or more zones. A zone may be any partitioned subset of the physical memory or memory system into which a specified range of logical block addresses is mapped. For example, a memory system capable of storing 64 Megabytes of data may be partitioned into four zones that store 16 Megabytes of data per zone. The range of logical block addresses is then also divided into four groups, one group being assigned to the physical blocks of each of the four zones. Logical block addresses are constrained, in a typical implementation, such that the data of each are never written outside of a single physical zone into which the logical block addresses are mapped. In a memory cell array divided into planes (sub-arrays), which each have their own addressing, programming and reading circuits, each zone preferably includes blocks from multiple planes, typically the same number of blocks from each of the planes. Zones are primarily used to simplify address management such as logical to physical translation, resulting in smaller translation tables, less RAM memory needed to hold these tables, and faster access times to address the currently active region of memory, but because of their restrictive nature can result in less than optimum wear leveling.
Individual flash EEPROM cells store an amount of charge in a charge storage element or unit that is representative of one or more bits of data. The charge level of a storage element controls the threshold voltage (commonly referenced as VT) of its memory cell, which is used as a basis of reading the storage state of the cell. A threshold voltage window is commonly divided into a number of ranges, one for each of the two or more storage states of the memory cell. These ranges are separated by guardbands that include a nominal sensing level that allows determining the storage states of the individual cells. These storage levels do shift as a result of charge disturbing programming, reading or erasing operations performed in neighboring or other related memory cells, pages or blocks. Error correcting codes (ECCs) are therefore typically calculated by the controller and stored along with the host data being programmed and used during reading to verify the data and perform some level of data correction if necessary. Also, shifting charge levels can be restored back to the centers of their state ranges from time-to-time, before disturbing operations cause them to shift completely out of their defined ranges and thus cause erroneous data to be read. This process, termed data refresh or scrub, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,962 and 5,909,449.
One architecture of the memory cell array conveniently forms a block from one or two rows of memory cells that are within a sub-array or other unit of cells and which share a common erase gate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,872 and 5,712,179 of SanDisk Corporation, which are incorporated herein in their entirety, give examples of this architecture. The block structure can also be formed to enable selection of operation of each of the memory cells in two states (one data bit per cell) or in some multiple such as four states (two data bits per cell), as described in SanDisk Corporation U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,167, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
Since the programming of data into floating-gate memory cells can take significant amounts of time, a large number of memory cells in a row are typically programmed at the same time. The smallest amount of data that may be programmed as a single unit is one page. One page may comprise more than one sector. Thus, a single programming operation may program several sectors of the memory array at a time. Increases in parallelism cause increased power requirements and potential disturbances of charges of adjacent cells or interaction between them. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,192 and 6,426,893 of SanDisk Corporation, which are incorporated herein in their entirety, describe systems that minimize these effects.
One or more registers may be used to move data into and out of a memory cell array. Examples of multiple register memory systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,349,056 B1 and 6,560,143 B2. A register typically holds data equal to the data in one row of the memory cell array. A register is generally volatile and therefore any data in such a register is lost if there is a loss of power.
Cache memory may be used in conjunction with non-volatile memory arrays to speed up read and write operations. A read cache may store data that is frequently requested by the host. This reduces the number of times the non-volatile array is accessed. A write cache may be used to reduce the number of writes to the non-volatile array as described by Harari et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,132, which is incorporated herein in its entirety. This may reduce wear on the non-volatile array by reducing the number of write operations required. Cache memories are generally part of the memory controller system and may be formed on the same chip as the controller. The non-volatile array is generally formed on a separate chip or may comprise two or more separate chips.
Where more than one bit of data is stored in a cell, small variations in stored charges may corrupt the stored data. This may prevent programming the same row more than once. Attempting to program an empty portion of the row could cause program disturbs in a programmed portion of the row by causing charge to be added to the floating gates of cells that have already been programmed. In some memory systems, each row of the memory cell array may be written only once, unless an erase is performed. Thus, a row of cells may define the minimum unit of programming (a page). In such memory systems, storing a single sector of data in the array may occupy a page that is capable of storing multiple sectors. For example, when the host sends a single sector, this sector is written to a page in the array as shown in FIG. 1A. The write operation leaves the remainder of the page empty. This empty space in the page is capable of holding three sectors of data in this example. Even if sectors are received sequentially, they may be programmed separately where there are delays between them. This results in inefficient use of the space available in the memory array.
One way to deal with this problem is to combine sectors that are stored in pages that are not full. For example, FIG. 1B shows two pages in the memory array, each of which is capable of storing four sectors of data. Each page only holds one sector of data because the sector was programmed as described above. The two stored sectors may be copied to a third page. Thus, the two sectors occupy just one page of space in the array instead of the two pages they previously occupied. However, the first two pages must still be erased before they can be used to store more data. This system involves additional steps to read the stored sectors from the first and second pages, write the combined sectors to a third page and then perform an erase on the block, or blocks containing the original sectors, in order to reuse the pages that they occupied. These operations may be done as part of garbage collection. While garbage collection allows data to be more efficiently configured within the memory array, it takes time and uses system resources thus imposing an unwanted overhead. As page sizes increase, garbage collection of such pages becomes an increasing overhead.
Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient way to store data in a memory array when the data is received in individual addressable data packets that are smaller than the minimum unit of programming of the memory array.